


AWAKE

by kingstoken



Series: By Her Side [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreamed that she was there beside him, that she touched him and softly called his name, but he knew that it couldn’t be so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AWAKE

He was in the darkness. When the darkness lightened the pain was blinding, and he would fall back into the darkness again. He dreamed that she was there beside him, that she touched him and softly called his name, but he knew that it couldn’t be so. 

Time passed without meaning, and eventually the darkness receded and he awoke. He was in his chambers, lying a bed. He looked down at his left arm, it was bandaged, but along the edges he could see the skin was blackened and oozing. He flexed his hand, hissing in pain.

“Jorah.” He looked to his right, there she was sitting in a chair, near his bed.

“Khaleesi” he said as he tired to rise.

“Don’t get up” she asserted, sounding panicked, she placed her hand on his chest to press him back into the mattress, and he was so weak that he didn’t resist. She brought a cup of water to his lips, and he drank long and deep.

“How long?” Jorah asked.

“Four days.” Four days where he should have been by her side.

“If this treatment is successful you will be by my side for much longer.” He hadn’t realized that he had spoken out loud until she responded.

“If?”

“The Red Priestess seems quite confident that she has stopped the progression of the disease, but only time will tell.” For the first time in a long time he felt hope. Hope that he would see Daenerys cross the narrow sea and become the Queen she was destined to be, and he would be with her for many more years. It was this that must have loosened his tongue. 

“I dreamt that you were here with me.”

“Jorah, I was here, every day and every night.”

“You were here” he tried to let that sink in, she given up four days to nurse him back to health.

“But, the city?”

“Tyrion and Varys can run the city for now. I told them unless a battle was imminent not to bother me.” He must have looked shocked or bewildered, because she took his right hand hand and placed it between her own.

“Jorah, you mean so much to me, we have been through so much together, your my best friend..” she bowed her head, “this isn’t coming out right. Four days I have been sitting here thinking of what I want to say to you, and now I can’t find the words.” 

“You don’t need to.”

“Yes I do” tears filled her eyes, “I think your screams will haunt me for the rest of my life. I was afraid you were dying, and I kept thinking that I never told you how I felt.” She took a deep breath.

“Jorah, I think I love you.” Jorah smiled, his heart seemed to fill with a lightness. Daenerys kept talking nervously.

“I know things are complicated, because of Daario, I’m the Queen and your an exiled Knight, and…”

“Daenerys” he said interrupting her “I love you too.” She smiled. Than she released his hand and crawled into his bed to lay beside him.

“Please, don’t leave me again.”

“I will try my best.” He captured her mouth with his own, and tried to convey all his longing and hope with this one kiss.


End file.
